My present invention relates generally to cargo transfer systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a cargo loading and unloading shutoff system for controlling the transfer of loads between a cargo aircraft and a loading dock.
One type of cargo transfer system for transferring loads between an aircraft and a dock comprises an aircraft cargo loading system operating with a similar dock cargo loading system. The aircraft cargo loading system can be like that shown, described and claimed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,316 of Floyd G. Baldwin and Raymond P. Brenner for Cargo Loading and Restraint System patented Oct. 12, 1971, for example, and the dock cargo loading system can be substantially identical thereto. The aircraft cargo loading system involves pertinent latching, locking and unlatching functions, with corresponding monitoring lamps. The dock cargo loading system involves pertinent inflatable bags or tubes functioning as clutches for its conveyor, these clutches being also monitored by lamps.
In the above cargo transfer system, it is possible for an operator to make time-consuming errors and select operations which could result in dangerous situations. Although there are monitoring lamps to indicate the conditions of the various components and the functioning thereof, a large number of lamps with different and varying indications are usually involved. Coupled with other required actions and observations, the monitoring lamps could be more distracting than helpful and may easily lead to errors or failure to notice improper conditions indicated by some of the lamps. Thus, control logic means working with the cargo transfer system and which would eliminate some of the other required actions and observations is desirable and needed to prevent or minimize all such errors and incorrect selections.